Pecados
by Bro-Chan
Summary: Ira, Gula, Avaricia, Lujuria, Envidia, Pereza, Soberbia, siete son los pecados capitales de su amada familia. 50% demonio 100% desastre. RaexBB xD
1. Reencuentro

**Disclamer: Teen Titans no me pertenece….snif….TT^TT….. (Se va a llorar patéticamente a una esquina reclamándole a Azar. "¿Por qué Azar? ¿Por qué? )**

**Advertencia!: Este fanfic esta basado en gran parte en los comics, asi que puede ser un poco difícil de comprender sin un mínimo conocimiento de estos, está basado en comics de cualquier tiempo, pero más en los últimos comics de Titans Vol II, en pocas palabras hice un soberano desmadre.**

**Unas pequeñas aclaraciones sobre quiénes son los personajes mencionados aquí, tome prestados algunos del tercer volumen para este capitulo x3**

**Raven****: ejem…Raven ¬¬ o Rachel Roth**

**Beast Boy****: Garfield Logan**

**Nightwing:**** Dick Grayson (Osea Robin ¬¬)**

**Cyborg****: Victor Stone**

**Starfire****: Koriand'r**

**Flash****: Wally West**

**Red Arrow:**** Roy Harper (Es decir…Speedy)**

**Troia****: Donna Troy**

**Jericho:**** Joey Wilson**

**Ravager****: Rose Wilson **

**Kid Flash/Impulso****: Bart Allen**

**Robin III****: Tim Drake**

**Wondergirl:**** Cassandra Sandsmark**

**Superboy****: Kon-El/Conner Kent**

**Probablemente salgan más, pero al menos en este capítulo son los que importan. Este fanfiction pinta para ser mi más largo y esta dedicado a mi amigazo **_**Nacho**_**, el primer sujeto que se toco el corazón para ponerme un review en la pagina y un excelente observador :), para todos los que están acostumbrados a leerme, este fanfic NO ES COMEDIA COMO TODOS LOS DEMAS, pero aun así tiene chistes xD.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~Pecados~~~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 1 ~~~~~~~~Reencuentro~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tic, tac, el reloj sonaba al mediodía en una imponente Torre en forma de T en la mitad del hermoso San Francisco…..Si mis patitos…no cometí ningún error….. La edificación no se encontraba en el famosísimo mar de Jump City que tanto aman, **de hecho**, no era la deslumbrante y conocidísima construcción que disfrutaron durante 5 temporadas, **de hecho** ya había pasado más de un año desde que nuestros amados Teen Titans les habían pateado el trasero a la hermandad del mal, Brushogun y a un montón de villanos incautos que se las ven siempre duras cuando el equipo liderado por el chico maravilla aparecía misteriosamente en el bello auto azul de Cyborg o en una magnifica submarinave a patearles sus ya súper noqueados traseros.

Aquellos 5 ingratos que siempre les hacían la vida de cuadritos al fin se habían separado, pero cuando digo SEPARADO no es para que les de cáncer de uñas, es un decir hipotético tomando en cuenta que los 5 héroes de Jump City seguían completando misiones del ahora extenso equipo titán que ahora se encontraba en cualquier parte del mundo en el que se necesitara un héroe adolecente armado de verdad, justicia y por supuesto….PIZZA!. Separados y desolados, pero acompañados de nuevos compañeros que no dejaban de agregarse a la lista bajo su instrucción llena de experiencia.

Una hechicera revisaba una lista de sugerencias del equipo lanzada vía correo por su adorado exlíder pelopincho ahora Nightwing de las cartas de sugerencia a titán y ella calificaba a los patéticos seres que querían agregarse al equipo con su más bella cara de fastidio sola en la biblioteca.

Oh gracias Nightwing, como si a ella le faltara mas horrores en este día, por si solita había tenido un día de lo mas peor, chafa, estúpido, malvado y estresante desde que se despertó lo cual por razones que ni Azar conoce, fue muuuy tarde cayéndose de la cama, era raro, ella no era perezosa, pero desde que había abierto medio ojo no quería abandonar su posición.

-Mmmmmh ¬¬x Nightwing tarado, que el esté contento en ciudad gótica combatiendo al Guasón con el caballero de la noche no le da ningún derecho de dejarme todo el trabajo ejecutivo, además solo el es capaz de creerse estas características de broma tan estúpidas que nos mandan por correo.—Se dijo a si misma checando una de las fichas técnicas de los "Super zeroes", leyendo con cuidado.

**Nombre:** Wondermana

**Características físicas:** 2 ojos, 2 orejas, 1 cara, 10 dedos y 2 narices (Para oleeerteee mejor)

**Compañero: **"Capitán idioma" El sordomudo bilingüe

**Debut:** Este es un fanfiction duh! (Nunca debuto)

**Ciudad donde opero:** Tamasunchuleta

**Origen de sus poderes:** Fue mordida en la nuca por Ronald Mcdonalls

**Habilidad especial:** Ver a través de las ventanas.

**Poderes:** Comerse una paleta gudu pop de 5 probadas.

**Vestimenta:….**

Raven no necesitaba leerse más, suspiro agotada de horas y horas revisando semejantes tonterías dispuesta a levantarse cuando una ventisca paso por su lado.

-¿Ocupada Rae?—Pregunto el increíble "Impulso", aprendiz del ahora Flash.

-Noooo, no te apures Bart ¬¬ todo controlado, es mi gran hobbie acomodar tarados.

-Porque he de apurarme O.o ni que te fuera a ayudar no la hagas xD—Raven se limito a lanzarle un balde de agua fría al ex- miembro de la Young Justice el cual fue sacado de un lugar que ni Azar conocía.-¡OYE! Yo que vengo en plan amistoso a darte un aviso y tengo que soportar tus rabietas ¬3¬ no se vale.

Raven se limito a dirigirle una de sus miradas más frías

-A que no vas a creerme a que vengo….

-…-Raven no contesto, siguió con su trabajo ignorándolo olímpicamente

-Alguieeen te buscaaaa en la pueeeertaaaa ;D—Ese tono, ese desgraciado tono Raven lo conocía, tenía que ignorarlo, se parecía al de Cyborg cuando trabajaba con sus 4 amigos de Jump City, nada bueno podía salir de eso.

-Dile que no estoy.

-¿No quieres hablar con él?

-No

-Ni aunque este mojando los pantalones por verte

-No

-¿Sabes de quien estoy hablando?

-No

-¿No te interesa saberlo?

-No

-Es alguien que extrañas…

-No

-Últimamente estas mas amargada Raven….

-No

-¿En verdad no te interesa Ravy?

-no, No, ¡NO!. Estoy muy ocupada tarado ¬¬, créeme que quienquiera que sea, no me interesa quien es, ni que quiere, ni si le intereso y si justo ahora se lanza de un barranco junto contigo me harán la persona más feliz del uni…..

-Hola Rae ^_^

- Hola Chico Bestia—Contesto cortante la gótica sin dejar de regañar al graduado a Kid flash—….. Universo incluidos mundos paralelos y…O.O…..¿Ch-ch-Chico Bestia?—La dama de las sombras se giro olvidando toda la sarta de estupideces que le estaba gritando al joven pelirrojo que le miraba con una sonrisa picara.-…..—silencio incomodo-….. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas parado allí?

-¿Lo suficiente para saber que no me quieres cercas?

-No, yo no quise, lo que paso fue que….¿Q-Que? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto molesta consigo misma buscando cambiar de tema.

-¿No puedo pasar a verte Ravy?

-Caray, yo mejor me voy, antes de que se pongan melosos—Comento Impulso asqueado, aunque por dentro se reía infantilmente.— Adiós Chico Ensalada, hasta luego Rae-Rae.

-_"Caray y yo que antes pensaba que Chico Bestia era enfadoso ¬¬" _Por favor no vuelvas—Le comento fríamente la hechicera

-Solo no te malpases con el Rae—Contesto guiñándole un ojo a la hija de Trigon mientras hecho un tornado el chico flash se esfumaba.

-Idiota—Resonó la palabra en la habitación junto a un eco que ahogo las palabras en el silencio.

En ese espantoso, desgraciado y maligno silencio.

En el vacío, en el espacio, en el mutismo.

Mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban en solo eso…silencio.

Y ella….Lo odiaba

Como lo detestaba, odiaba estar junto a Chico Bestia en completa calma. Era extraño, a ella comúnmente le gustaba la tranquilidad, la paz absoluta. Pero con Chico Bestia enfrente le molestaba y sabia porque. Porque por si sola sabia que solo había una forma de que el Changeling se callara junto a ella, se ahorrara los chistes, se comportara educado y silencioso, oh si, lo conocía muy bien y conocía muy bien su estúpida relación, solo el gran Beast man callaría bajo la presión de una situación incómoda, de alguna discusión, un malentendido, un simple desequilibrio en su relación.

Y valla que de todas las veces, hoy si había un desequilibrio.

No estaba enojada con él y también sabía que el de igual manera no lo estaba con ella.

Pero hacia bastante que no se veían, lo cual era impactante, al mismo tiempo la volvía nostálgica hacia más de una año que no lo veía, es decir, había establecido contacto con Starfire, Nightwing, incluso Cyborg, pero Chico Bestia había sido seleccionado para permanecer en su equipo, junto con ella, pero se había ido apenas habían empezado a salir, debido a una misión con la Doom Patrol que consumió su tiempo eternamente.

No podía confirmarlo, pero en lo que cabía de "oficial", ella justo ahora era su _novia_, cosa que aun le daba escalofríos al pensarlo, un dolor de estomago inmediato, le parecía uno de sus fracasos, algo para lo que simplemente jamás se había sentido preparada con nadie, pero era todo en un velo tan distante, que no habían tenido tiempo de explorar su relación y las cosas sucedieron simplemente tan rápido que no hablaron jamás de ello.

Y ella por mas que no lo admitiera lo extrañaba….y mucho

Y ahora, con todo el tiempo del mundo, a solas con el sonriéndole tímidamente no podía articular ni una patética silaba. Recordó su época con los primeros titanes, aquellos buenos y malos momentos con todos, aquel sentimiento agridulce con él. Un hilo de nostalgia se cosió en su corazón y ella no podía evitarlo, extrañaba su rol, extrañaba a sus mejores amigos, lo extrañaba sobretodo…..a él.

-Y…..Ejem….-¿Estas ocupa…?

-No—Ella lo interrumpió al instante, sin siquiera dejarle terminar la frase. Chico Bestia subió la mirada, observando su escritorio lleno de papeles y carta de solicitud a titán sobre el escritorio de la gótica junto al ordenador—Quiero decir, si…-Se rectifico ella, recordando el regalito que le había mandado su antiguo líder—Es decir, Nightwing me mando su trabajo ¬¬ calientito desde ciudad gótica.

-Ohh—Que poeta es ese Garfield Logan señores y señoras (fulanos y fulanas, chicos y chicas, hombres y mujeres, titanes y…..titanas? O.o), abriendo la conversación de nuevo para ser envueltos en un desgraciado silencio.

Raven jamás se había sentido así, ¡Era espantoso! No podía decir que hubiesen cortado pero tampoco que estaban juntos, todo eso la confundía y la hacía rabiar contra sí misma ante la idea ridícula de que seguía torpemente, malvadamente, estúpidamente embobada por el comediante por culpa de las estúpidas flechas de ese desgraciado rubio rechoncho (No se vayan a confundir, Speedy no engordo, bola de mal pensados!)

-Ejem—Carraspeo el Changeling—Bueno…no quiero distraerte de tu trabajo Raven….…ya me voy—Respondió sonriendo incomodo antes de hacer un esfuerzo por echarse a la fuga, si, ese vil cobarde, Raven lo conocía bien, pero no estaba de humor como para encararlo ella tampoco, el finalizo la oración delicadamente, dándole la espalda a la hechicera decidido a salir de la gran biblioteca en la que se encontraban sin decir nada.

-Chico Bestia—Lo llamo y él se detuvo en seco.

-¿Si?—Pregunto él, sin poder girarse a mirarla.

-…-Y a ella se le atoraban las palabras y la hacían sentir la chica mas imbécil puesta sobre la tierra ¿De aquí a cuando se ponía nerviosa?-….Yo…..me alegro de verte…..—Contesto lo más firme que pudo con su rostro hundido en la capucha, pero él no contesto, aun así Raven pudo notar que sonrió, de la manera más dulce y sincera que conocía-¿Te quedaras a cenar?—Lo invito la dama de las sombras con un poco mas de seguridad.

-Si, me encantaría—Contesto el saliendo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La hija de Trigon regreso a su escritorio, con casi lo que sería una sonrisa en la escala Raven, con muchas menos gana de trabajar, todavía se quejaba del estúpido trabajo de Nightwing, pero a la vez trataba de acabar pronto, esperando con ansias inexplicables su compañía, este sería un día extraño, algo muy dentro de si se lo decía, trabajaba ya por horas en esta tarea tan inútil, todo esto por largo tiempo hasta que sonó una campana.

-Ding—O eso parecía—Raven ya es hora de comer

-Los veré en la cena Bart

-Anda Ravy, Gar va a comer con nosotros—Ojitos picarones

-Yuju ¬¬

-Anda…vinieron Jericho, Troia, Flash y Ravager a visitarnos también, no puedes estar aquí hasta la noche, además jugaremos Voleibol y…-Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla

-Ahhh—Suspiro rendida—Esta bien, pero no me vengas a buscar en la noche ¿De acuerdo?

-Bla, bla, bla, ¡Comprendido!—Afirmo el de hipervelocidad con una mano en la frente como militar.

Raven se anuncio en el comedor, después de todo era cierto lo que decía Kid Flash, habían venido a visitarlos y ella con lo educada que es no saludo a ni uno, solo hizo un gesto de aprobación antes de sentarse junto a Wonder Girl

-Raven, nomas y no salías—Le reclamo la rubia—Tuvimos que hacer la comida yo y Troia solas

-Aunque hubiese salido no te habría podido ayudar ¬¬-Comento fría la gótica, aclarando que no era la señorita cocina, a lo que Cassie respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada pero amigable.

-Hey Rae-Rae, ¿Vendrás con nosotros a jugar después de comer cierto?

-_"Como te digo educadamente que no Bartolomeo ¬¬?"_

-Anda, nos falta un concursante para ser 5 contra 5—Ese solo podía ser el gran Flash sin su novia Jinx(Afortunadamente)

-"_Fantástico Wally, apóyalo, maldito torpe, cursi, desgraciado. ¿A qué altura se siente Jinx para estar contigo? Esa tarada pelorosada, porque se mete con mi Flash"—_Raven se detuvo un momento en su monologo shockeada-¿Por qué…?¿Por qué carajos pensé eso?—Se pregunto a si misma contrariada—_"Apenas y he tenido misiones con Flash, aun cuando era Kid Flash y tengo envidia….y de Jinx? Qué asco, que horror me doy ¬¬"_

-Déjenla en paz ustedes, Raven se está esforzando por el equipo—Se compadeció la pequeña Wondergirl quien se acercaba con el almuerzo junto a su superior.—Esta muy ocupada, oye Rae te puse tú te, ya que no te gusta mucho el asado.

-_"¿De aquí a cuando al universo entero se le dio por llamarme Rae?" _Entonces, no me vas a ofrecer de lo que preparaste Cassie—¡AHHH! ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

-¡P-p-pero tu no comes asado O.O! –Refuto la de las coletas sorprendida.

-¿Qué son esos modales?—Le reprendió la antigua Wondergirl, Troia, vestida de pies a cabeza en un uniforme con impresión espacial—Anda Raven, come hasta que te llenes—Le comento con una sonrisa la amazona, poniéndole la carne enfrente.

Raven estaba que no sabía como denegarse, dudo por mucho, Cassie por mucho tenía razón, ella no comía asado, casi se volvía vegana por culpa de Chico Bestia(Cosa que jamás le había mencionado al metamorfo del todo) pero Wondergirl si la conocía, debido a que actualmente era con quien convivía, la verdad no tenía ni la mas mísera idea de porque había tenido que pelearle por tal estupidez, simplemente sintió que le nació, cosa que no comprendió ni en lo mas mínimo.

Miro la comida pensativa, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, tomo el tenedor y el cuchillo y se sirvió probando el alimento que al tocar se volvió una explosión de sabor en su boca. Hacia tanto que la comida no le sabia tan bien. Ella no era del tipo que comía mucho, comía lo que necesitaba y se retiraba, ni más ni menos, pero esta vez tenía un antojo tan malvado que logro que la gula le viniera de quien sabe dónde.

Comió, comió y comió, mientras el resto de los titanes la miraban con la expresión más rara que se les pudo haber pintado.

-_"¿¡Que demonios es esto? ¡Voy a engordaar! Ò.Ó_"—Raven no hacía más que regañarse mentalmente, era raro, no tenía ya hambre, pero su tenedor no dejaba de servirse.

-Caray Raven ¿No nos vas a dar?—Pregunto Wally West con una ceja levantada

-¡NO!—Contesto ella completamente fuera de si.

-_"Raven Detente_"—La hechicera escucho una hermosa voz masculina, pero no resonaba en la habitación, solo en su cabeza y ella la reconoció al instante.

-_"Jericho….¿Que…?"_

-_"Estas fuera de control Raven, no tienes hambre, te sientes llena de ira e incluso sentiste envidia"_

-_"¿Me estas espiando Joey?"_

-_"No hace falta, con verte puedo saberlo"_

-_"¿Por qué me tienes que conocer tan bien?"_

-_"Porque tú me lo permitiste_"—Le contesto el rubio y la dama de las sombras le semisonrio, los titanes notaron una calma notable en la hechicera, pero la cosa no se puso más normal cuando vieron a Jericho y Raven hacer un simple contacto visual sin hacer algo además de eso desde su silla.

Era difícil explicarlo, pero desde que no veía al equipo inicial, había establecido una amistad única con el hijo de Slade, bien, ella ya había hecho amistad con diversos personajes, pero fuera de su actual equipo, ella podía casi considerar que Jericho era su mejor amigo. Confiaba en él como con ningún otro titán, jamás había establecido tal cosa, ni con Star, ni Cyborg, ni siquiera Robin, era algo profundo, porque en cierto modo se identificaba con él al ser en cierto punto similares. Ambos guardaban muchos secretos y tenían un padre por monstro, pero además de eso, los dos no podían expresar siempre lo que sentían. Lo apreciaba mucho, en un modo especial, pero no tenia sentimientos románticos por él, era algo muy diferente a lo que sentía por Chico Bestia, por lo que a Jericho podría describirlo como una simple extensión de sí misma a quien podía confiarle todo su ser.

-"_Ayúdame_"—Le pidió la ojivioleta en un susurro que solo ambos pudieron escuchar.

-_"Contacto"_

-Contacto

Fue la palabra que resonó en el acto antes de que Jericho desapareciera en el interior de Raven.

El cuerpo de la hechicera se levanto de su asiento ensombrecido en estado zombi, partiendo hacia el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones en silencio.

-Jericho ¿A dónde vas?—Pregunto Troia rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

-Necesito hablar con Raven, Troia—Contesto él con la voz de la dama de las sombras—Por favor prosigan, los veré en el techo para jugar Voleibol.—Finalizo invitándolos a comer mientras el se perdía poseyendo el cuerpo de la gótica.

El mutismo se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Eso fue…raro ¿No?—Pregunto al azar Flash mientras todos los presentes asentían contrariados.

-Raven ha tenido mucho trabajo, está muy presionada, Jericho es el mejor para hablar con ella—Dijo Wondergirl calmada mientras el actual Robin y Superboy aparecían

-¿Ya está la cena?—Pregunto amigable Tim Drake tomando su lugar al lado de Cassie

-Muevete Tim, es mi novia—Le reclamo Superboy

-No te enojes hombre—Contesto el Robin III cediéndole el lugar mientras Wondergirl sonreía

-Tenían que ser de la Young Justice…—Se quejo Ravager colocando su rostro aburrida sobre la mesa mientras Robin, Wondergirl, Superboy e Impulso le miraban enojados—Y no es que sea malo—Se corrigió al instante la hija de Slade

-Ahora son titanes Ravager—Le corrigió Donna—Apenas se están adaptando

-¿Y porque se tardaron en llegar?—Pregunto Flash intrigado con una gran sonrisa

-Recibimos una señal extraña en la computadora—Contesto el acróbata—No parecía de una fuerza completamente humana, pero tampoco parecían señales alienígenas.

-Si—Tomo la palabra el mini-superman—Pero fue raro, desapareció apenas nos enlistamos.

-¿Chico Bestia estas bien?—Pregunto Tim Drake notándole una cara entre angustiada y molesta

El no contesto.

Pero en otro sitio, en un mundo lleno de estrellas rojas, a través de un camino de rocas flotantes, un muchacho rubio caminaba conociendo muy bien ese lugar.

¿Era el Nevermore pronunciado por Poe en el cuervo?

Era el universo de entelequia habitado por _Doppelgängers ____marcadas con tintes_

-Raven—La llamo cuando le encontró.

-Jericho—Le llamo ella levantándose de su asiento en una roca-¿Qué me está sucediendo? No me siento yo misma, si no hubieses entrado yo...

-No pareces tu misma—Le corto él, ahorrándole el monólogo tan incomodo que sabia no le gustaban decir a ella.

-El cielo esta rojo, no debería de estar rojo, se supone que acabe con Trigon, la rabia no debería seguir aquí dentro

-No creo que sea solo rabia…

-Quizás tengas razón—Concordó ella tocándose la barbilla—Pero después de lo que sucedió, me parece extraño que mi padre aun siga en pie para esto, tengo una sensación, muy similar a cuando él se encontraba cercas, pero…-El rubio le miro inquisitivo—Se siente más como yo, como si fuera yo, ohh maldición, no sé cómo explicar esto.

-Estas presionada, quizás deberías relajarte y…

-¡Esto no es tensión! ¡No es estrés! ¡Nevermore está influenciado por una fuerza demoniaca y tú lo sabes!

-Raven… tal vez te estás yendo a los extremos, tu padre esta derrotado y si volviera a aparecer volvería a estarlo.

-¿Y si es algo peor? ¿Y si no es mi padre…?—Pregunto ella, cuando sintieron un extraño temblor a sus pies

-¿Raven? ¿Qué…?—El hijo de Slade no pudo finalizar la pregunta, sintió apenas una energía roja tomándole por todo el cuerpo, empujándolo en un túnel conocido para sus ojos los cual cerro debido al tremendo poder, cuando los abrió, estaba fuera del cuerpo de Raven, mudo otra vez. Y ella también.—_"¿Qué fue eso?"_

Raven no hablo, esto era muy raro, incluso para ella, solo la dama de las sombras podía controlar la salida y entrada a su mente, ya era extraño que hubiese sacado al ojiazul, pero a ella, era aun mas difícil de comprender ¿Cómo pudo algo dentro de su mente, sacarla sin que ella siquiera lo hubiese planeado?.

El chico de cabello rizado noto su confusión.

-_"Vamos con los demás"—_Pensó dentro de sí el titán, siendo Raven la única capaz de escucharlo telepáticamente.

-Si—Contesto ella en voz alta acompañándolo al techo en donde estaban alistados los titanes listos para jugar voleibol

-Hey, Rae-Rae llego!—Comento alegre Impulso dando vueltas alrededor de ella en una velocidad descomunal—Anda, anda, anda, tú tienes que estar en mi equipo—Le decía jalándole un brazo

-Olvídalo viejo—Se escucho Garfield Logan desde atrás y ella se giro para encontrarse un viejo rostro familiarmente verde mirándole—Raven es de mi equipo

-Oigan ustedes, cálmense—Los regaño Troia—Aun no sabemos si Raven se va a animar a jugar

-Ahhh—La gótica giro los ojos con hastío

-¡Ay Donna! Si subió aquí arriba es porque vino a jugar ¡Duhh!—Le reclamo el pelirrojo frustrado

-En realidad Bart, no vine por eso, vine porque quería avisarles que…

-…Tu y Gar se van a casar...y Jericho será tu mandarina, digo madrina… ¡oh espera! ¡Es tu amante! ¿Pero para ser tu madrina no debería ser mujer? ¿Jericho eres mujer? Y si es tu amante Raven, este no es un fanfic yuri asi que mejor déjense de esto y vamos a jugar.

-_"Le dije a Cassie que era malo dejarlo ver telenovelas ¬¬" _No…lo que pasa es que…

-Estoy de acuerdo chica Trigon—Interrumpió Ravager— Déjate de palabras, aprende de mi medio hermano que no habla ¿Verdad Jericho?

Jericho no hizo más que sonreírle tímidamente a su hermanastra

-¡Pero…!

-¡Después del juego!—Le corto vilmente el hipervelocista

-Bart…

-¡Después del Juego!

-Pero es importante y….

-¡Después del Juego! ¡Anda Raven! ¡Juega con nosotros!—Berrinche incluido

-Anda Raven—Irrumpió su compinche en maldades, el actual Flash—Cassie me ha dicho que últimamente te ves estresada, un juego va a calmar tus preocupaciones—La encapuchada le miro no muy convencida.

-Si juego con ustedes… ¿Me harán caso después?

-¡Prometido!—Dijeron todos los presentes, incluidos los que no estaban en la conversación, que ya se animara a jugar era señal apocalíptica…..en el buen sentido…Raven suspiro rendida

-Esta bien, pero solo un juego

-Yuju! Yo quiero a Raven en mi equipo—Dijo inmediatamente el hipervelocista con una sonrisa

-Bart, eso no sería justo, le tocaría contra Garfield y en uno de sus dramas no se atrevería ni a anotar punto.—Señalo Superboy

-Ahhh—Raven levanto un dedo para opinar

-No exageres, Raven es capaz de dejar sus amoríos por un rato y después besuquearse con Garfield

-Podrían… ¬¬-Ignorada por segunda vez

-Ufff y tú crees que después de tanto tiempo que no lo ve va a estar menos clavada, ahora mas que nunca sería injusto, además a mi me faltan dos miembros gracias a tu patética asociación de Flashes ¬¬, así que estaría bien que Raven y Jericho estuvieran en mi equipo

-Esta bien te doy a Jericho y te cambio a Raven por Ravager!—Dijo apuntando a la enmascarada quien le veía un tanto malhumorada—No, espera, Ravager es sexy, mejor a Tim!—Comento cambiando de opinión el pelirrojo

-¡Al diablo! Cass,Gar, Raven, Jericho y yo contra Ti, Robin, Flash, Ravager y Troia y no mas discusiones.

-Pero la pelea de Wondergirls sería también injus…-Balonazo en cara

-Ustedes sacan "Impulso"—Comento el pelinegro mientras el del traje amarillo enfurecía

-Kid Flash….

-¿Qué?

-Kid Flash, ¡Ahora soy Kid Flash!—Reclamo irritado mientras sacaba el balón a una velocidad impresionante que toco el suelo de inmediato sin que alguno se pudiese mover o saber que sucedió hasta que escucharon botar el balón—Y ese es punto para nosotros

El chico con la playera de Superman lo miro enojado

-No por mucho—Juro Kon-El antes de hacer el saque, saque que fue bloqueado de tocar el piso gracias a los increíbles reflejos de la hija de Slade quien al tocar el balón para regresar el golpe sintió el tremendo calor de la extrema fuerza de Conner quemarle las manos y la hizo soltar la pelota que cayó al suelo

-Agh!—Se quejo separando las manos y agitándolas a una velocidad extrema—¿¡Maldición Conner, tenía que sufrir yo las quemaduras de 3er grado por tu venganza contra Kid Flash?

-Lo siento Rose, pero tenía que anotar por el orden natural de las cosas

-Mmmm ¬¬, pues si se pueden usar poderes…-Dijo levantando la pelota al aire—No habrá problema en que yo use mis armas—Comento sacando una espada decidida a golpear el balón

-¡ROSE ESPERA!—Advirtieron todos los presentes antes de que la espada atravesara hasta el otro lado el balón que se desinflaba en el filo patéticamente mientras todos miraban asi…O.O

-…-Dijo Superboy

-…-Dijo Kid Flash

-…..—Dijo Wondergirl

-…..—Dijo Robin

-…..—Dijo la pantera rosa después de hacerle la vida de cuadritos al personaje narizón.

-…..—Dijo Muñon en los castores cascarrabias después de armar un rompecabezas

-…-Dijeron los mexicanos después de que les subieran los impuestos

-…-Dijeron los fans de Teen Titans enojados porque Bro-chan pierde el tiempo describiendo cosas como esto.

-¡ESTO FUE TU CULPA!—Se defendió Ravager apuntando a Superboy quien le miraba con una cara de WTF? Ligeramente ofendida

-¡¿Mi culpa?—Superboy al rescate—¡Tu fuiste quien apuñalo a la pelota con la espada!

-¡Bueno! ¡Tú fuiste quien me quemo las manos con súper fuerza y comenzó a usar poderes!

-¡¿Yoooo? ¡Pero si ese fue Bart! ¡Quien lanzo la pelota de manera que no podríamos ni verla!

-Pero tú fuiste…-Troia le pone una mano en el hombro

-Rose…tu fuiste quien destruyo el balón—La hija de Slade le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, pero cedió ante la amazona suspirando

-Esta bien, yo iré por la pelota de repuesto.—Comento partiendo carrera del techo al living mientras todos la miraban salir.

-Ella me preocupa—Confeso Tim—A veces me parece que no es del todo confiable

-No hables así Tim, ella es miembro de los Teen Titans—Recordó el sonriente Flash—Ademas las chicas siempre son así de variables, como que les falta un tornillo, un momento están felices, al siguiente te tienen en el suelo.

-Hey!—Se metió Cassie—Al menos no nos tragamos el orgullo como ustedes

-Chicos…-Chico Bestia a punto de meterse—Muy tarde, 6 titanes discutiendo en bola y el tratando de hacer de mediador, estos nuevos titanes eran muy problemáticos, el se preguntaba aun si Starfire, Nightwing y Cyborg tendrían los mismos problemas…ellos no discutían tanto cuando eran titanes….¿O sí?

A su mente vinieron enseguida escenas de peleas inútiles con Cyborg por el control remoto, con Robin por el gel y un montón de episodios que sería mejor no contarles a las generaciones futuras. Todavía se acordaba de los súper zapes que le daba Raven cada que decía una estupidez, cosa que era muuuy…pero muyyyy….recurrente.

Raven por su parte veía a los titanes discutir distantes, metidos en un montón de palabrerías a las que no podía hallarles importancia, apenas oyendo palabras aleatorias que les entraban por un oído y salían por el otro, aparentemente ella y el chico de cabello dorado eran los únicos dos personajes a los que no les importaba mucho la conversación, o al menos no querían meterse como Chico Bestia quien hacía esfuerzos por tranquilizar la discusión, Chico Bestia…ese gran y tarado imbécil, ¿Por qué hacía como Starfire? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente positivo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo? ¡AGH!. Tenía que recordar abofetearse por eso más tarde, ni siquiera sabía si el tarado la seguía tomando en cuenta, sería mejor no formarse ilusiones ¿No? Y el tenia que girarse a mirarla, genial, esto era simplemente genial. Lo mejor sería que volteara a otro lado….ok….ya debía voltearse…..ok….unos segundos más y se volteaba…..¡AAHHHH! ¡ESTUPIDAS HORMONAS! Es que si el desgraciado no tuviera esas mayas no se vería tan…

¡Chuch!

¿Qué paso? Chico Bestia cambio su semblante de uno feliz y amigable a uno de de WTF?, horror de muerte incluido que para Raven fue muy extraño.

¿Por qué el cambio repentino?

Miro a los lados, volteo a su izquierda solo para encontrarse con su amigo Jericho muy cercas de ella rojo de pies a cabeza con cara de miedo absoluto, Raven no lo comprendió hasta que bajo su mirada y palideció (Aun mas) casi gritando del horror!, del inmenso crimen, de aquella escalofriante mano suya…¡En su trasero! No en su mano, o en su pierna, estaba exactamente en su trasero.

Ohhhh. Esto no podía ser cierto….¿¡Por que de todas las partes en donde pudieron haber caído sus manos habían tenido que caer en el humilde trasero de su mejor amigo! Aun peor, ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar cuando su novio, repito, su NOVIO verde la estaba mirando? Aun más misterioso ¡¿POR QUE LO HABIA HECHO EN PRIMER JODIDO LUGAR?, oh, pero lo terrible, siempre hay algo malo, algo peor, algo misterioso y algo aun más misterioso…. ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO QUITABA SU DEGENERADA MANO DE ESE LUGAR?

Sintió calor, un tremendo calor mientras su cara enrojecía.

Pudo ver en la mirada de Chico Bestia ojos de confusión, de miedo, de celos, de decepción…

Y tenía razones para estarlo, si hubiese sabido que esa humillante situación había sucedido porque le estaba mirando las mallas….

….

¡JODIDO NIÑO EN PAÑALES!

Tardo varios minutos en reaccionar antes de que su cuerpo pudiera moverse y pudiese quitar su mano pervertida del trasero de su mejor amigo.

Miro a Chico Bestia, quien aun le miraba….

Y escapo por el pasillo.

Ningún otro titán supo además de ellos tres lo que paso, ninguno supo porque abandono el espacio después de haber aceptado el juego, jamás los supieron y ella en verdad no quería que jamás se supiera.

Su corazón se aceleraba a lo largo del pasillo en un ritmo enajenado, apenas era capaz de respirar, su rostro estaba completamente pálido y escuchaba los pasos del joven bestia a sus espaldas apresuradamente, desapareció, llena de pánico hacia su habitación.

Se encerró con llave, cerró la puerta y se tiro en su cama cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada.

Lo escucho tocar.

En verdad lo escucho tocar

Pero fingió que no

¿En qué demonios había estado pensado?

JA!

A quien engañaba

NO HABIA PENSADO EN ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA

-Raven—Lo escucho llama circunspecto, no era la mejor señal del mundo. —Voy a entrar—Dictamino sin permiso, se convirtió en mosca y entro por la abertura de la puerta.

-Lárgate—Contesto ella apática, debería sentirse avergonzada, realmente ella sabía que debía ser así.

-Lárgate. Esa es tu gran manera de solucionar todo ¿No Raven?

-Te dije que te largaras—Contesto ella de nuevo, esta vez marcando cada silaba.

-Me evades en la biblioteca, comes de más, le agarras el trasero a Jericho y enzima me tratas como criminal ¿Esto es normal? ¿Tan solo me voy un año y ya eres otra chica?

-Ohhh, pero si solo fue un año, un miserable año en el que no te asignaste a mandarme una carta o un mensaje, eres el chico que toda idiota querría tener—Dijo ella quitándose la almohada, mirándolo enojada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella no era esa persona, realmente era poco lo que había cambiado desde que Chico Bestia se había marchado, ¿Por qué no dejaba de actuar como una soberana imbécil?

-¡Y además cambias de temas!

-Al menos no entro a las habitaciones ajenas.

-Oye Raven, si ya no me quieres puedo entenderlo ¿Bien?

Existía una incertidumbre anormal en el ambiente, algo de lo que ambos titanes no se percataron.

-Estúpido

-Maldita

-Imbécil

-Inhumana.

-¿Qué sabes tú acerca de ser humano Garfield?

Él le miro frio, completamente impasible.

Y se fue.

Cerro la habitación tras de si

Ella se sintió rabiosa, completamente cegada por la ira, su cuerpo estaba cansado, por no decir muerto, no quería pensar, todo el día se había sentido el ser más estúpido de principio a fin, estaba tensa, estaba cansada.

Estaba en la biblioteca de nuevo, terminando lo que le había encargado Nightwing esa mañana completamente desconcentrada.

¿Por qué se había portado así con Chico Bestia?

El tenía toda la razón de estar enojada con ella.

Ella se sentía completamente avergonzada de lo que había pasado.

Y le daba completamente la razón.

Ella debía ser quien pidiera disculpas.

…..Pero no podía….

Era demasiado orgullosa para pedir perdón.

Cerró sus ojos, cuando escucho una ventisca asomarse por la puerta.

-Ding

-¿Qué haces aquí Bart? Te dije que no me vinieras a buscar en la noche—Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras el velocista le miraba curioso con una sonrisa.

-La cena esta lista Raven.

-Creo que no iré a cenar.

-¿No iras? Anda…Garfield va a cenar con nosotros

-Yuju—Dijo la hechicera glaciar, marcando que la idea no le emocionaba en lo absoluto.

-Anda, los demás van a estar allí. Bueno, excepto Jericho pero a él no se le extraña

-…..—Raven no respondió, continuo trabajando en la computadora tocando las teclas con furia

-¿Le hiciste algo Raven?

-Detente ahora—Advirtió la ojivioleta exasperada.

-….—Guardo un silencio un momento, notando el estrés de la gótica-¿Te mencione que va a estar tu noviecito?

-… _"¡¿Por qué de entre todos los equipos de titanes a mi me tuvo que tocar con este imbécil!"_

-¿Qué te pasa Rae? No dijiste nada, no me digas que se te acabaron los reclamos o que ¿Perdiste la memoria como la buena de Terra? ¿Eh? Rav….AHG!—Fue todo lo que el veloz pudo opinar antes de que la energía de la hechicera lo estrellara violentamente contra la pared—Ughhh—Se quejaba en el suelo adolorido sosteniéndose la frente…estaba sangrando.

Raven se acercaba hacia él, completamente fuera de sí, las luces parpadeaban sin razón.

La habitación se había vuelto completa obscuridad de un modo aterrador de manera que él sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Raven?

-Te dije que te detuvieras—Se escucho un eco en la habitación, ella se había perdido completamente en las tinieblas mientras el vacio y la eternidad reinaban el ambiente.

Kid Flash por primera vez en su vida sentía algo que jamás en su periodo de tiempo junto a la hija de Trigon había presenciado de manera tan viva….miedo.

Absoluto terror por la encapuchada azul que lo hizo gritar.

-¡AHHH!—La piel se le desgarraba, el líquido escarlata salía en abundancia por piel que jamás había sido tocada—Raven ¡RAVEN!—Su voz se desgarraba en la desesperación

-Pide disculpas Bart.

-¡RAVEN! ¡RAVEN! ¡POR FAVOR!—Rogaba entre sollozos mientras sentía dos manos tan delicadas como letales estrangularle en la oscuridad

Habia una fuerza imaginaria que comprimía su cuerpo hacia adentro

Sus pulmones se habían apagado

Los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez mas marcados

La simple presencia espectral lo enloquecía.

—RAVEN POR FAVOR….Lo siento.—Sentencio mientras sentía su voz apagarse en la agonía.

-Raven…-Una puerta se abrió.

Un parpadeo y todo lo anterior era historia.

Chico Bestia estaba al pie de la puerta, Raven cercas de su escritorio y el antiguo Impulso yacía tirado en el suelo temblando.

El joven de ojos esmeraldas miraba desorientado la escena, podía ver al joven velocista en el suelo, mirándose los brazos sin ni una sola herida girando el rostro de manera paranoica mirando su cuerpo, mirando el escenario con pánico tras el cambio repentino.

Pero eso le fue irrelevante al joven verde, lo que en verdad lo paralizo, lo que lo hizo palidecer, lo que más le llamo la atención, lo que lo cautivo y lo hizo quedarse congelado desde su posición fue algo que ya había visto antes, algo que bien sabia Kid flash no conocía, era algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no observaba, algo de lo que debía de haberse percatado dentro de la habitación de Raven en su acalorada disputa….

Ira.

Y el sí que la conocía, conocía la personificación de Trigon en Nevermore que hoy estaba fuera, poseyendo a la chica a quien amaba, porque si, en verdad la amaba.

-¿Estas loca?—Se quejo temeroso y enojado el amo de la velocidad levantándose y huyendo de la habitación a toda velocidad pasando junto a Gar Logan.

Chico Bestia se quedo allí.

En verdad le gustaba la idea de evadir la verdad, permanecer en silencio junto a la dama oscura, sin palabras.

Pero muy dentro de si, sabía que eso era una fantasía cruel y si no intentaba dar un paso más, no saldrían bien de esto como se debía.

-Raven….—Ella cerró los ojos, intentando relajar su espíritu mientras el daba lentos pasos en dirección hacia ella, se sentía verdaderamente aturdida, se desconocía a si misma—Raven…¿Raven? ¡Cuidado!—La hija de Trigon abrió los ojos de golpe, sintió a Chico Bestia lanzarse sobre ella tirándola al suelo mientras un alud de escombros los cubría y una creatura abominable aparecía destruyendo la habitación.

**Chan chan chan la autora de los siglos de continuación volvió con un nuevo fanfiction, no enserio ¿Pueden creerlo? ¬¬ si con uno ya es mucho…. Jajaja, bueno, bueno, primero que nada no se destanteen, esta historia tratara con el equipo original, asi que no extrañen mucho a Cyborg, Robin(Nightwing) y Starfire porque la historia trata en demasía con ellos, esta es como la introduccion. **

**Naturalmente es un BBxRae y como dije está basado en los comics especialmente de Titans, repito "Ba-sa-do" es decir que no será la misma copia de los comics y es mi propia adaptación como si fuera a la serie animada, tal vez por eso Rae y Gar están juntos y no separados como en este arco…no se…tal vez son las ganas que traigo de que los pongan de nuevo como pareja después de lo mucho que lo insinúan después de tanto tiempo ¬¬**

**También como dije antes, este pinta para ser mi fanfic mas largo, asi que no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener porque le tengo grandes planes y no es comedia! Que se me salgan los chistes no significa que pasaran a primer plano, por lo que advierto la presencia de capítulos serios Bro-chanescos, uyyy van a conocer mi lado dramático jaja xD, aun así no están con pistola en la sien a reírse :D, sean felices!**

**Atte:**

**Bro-chan**


	2. Cambios

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pecados ~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 2~~~~~~~~~~~~Cambios ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Si hablamos de Teen Titans, podemos decir que los héroes y villanos son de toda clase.

Los hay altos y pequeños, fuertes y enclenques, cabello largo, cabello corto, blancos y verdes, alienígenas y demonios, buenos y malos…incluso intermedios, guapos y normales. Pero para añadir variedad a la ya tan mencionada diversidad…tal como existen personajes que hacen gritar a cualquier fangirl enloquecida, podemos decir que de la misma manera existen personajes eternamente ¡FEOS! ¡HORRIBLES! ¡ESPANTOSOS!

¿No me creen?

¿Qué diablos pensaban que paso por la mente de Starfire cuando se iba a casar con Glgrdsklechhh(Awww que lindo)?

Así que si miento, quiero que me pasen la lista de las personas que invitaran a Polilla asesina a su fiesta de graduación.

Los amamos si, quien no podría amar a esa baba rosa de Plasmus, pero la realidad es la maldita realidad.

Pero si las muchachas de 15 años rechazaron estas mágicas propuestas para ser sus chambelanes en su fiesta de cumpleaños, pensaran que estos sujetos son bellos como caballeros del zodiaco comparados con la criatura que estaba por encima de Raven y Chico Bestia en este preciso instante.

Una criatura, del tamaño de una habitación, aspecto de rinoceronte café anaranjado, ojos pequeños, miles de cuernos (¿O bocas?) recubriendo su cuerpo corpulento y amorfo y un enorme y amenazante aguijón como cola.

El techo se había derrumbado por completo y Raven ante la precaución del joven de ojos esmeralda había hecho un escudo que los salvo a ambos de tan tremendo desastre.

Podía sentir a Chico Bestia cubriéndole con los brazos, como una madre que protege a su hijo del peligro y una vez y se levantaron de los escombros dieron un paso atrás instintivo ante la criatura que se alzaba de manera intimidante (No es que ellos se sintieran asustados, solo era prevención, son los titanes por dios! ¡Mal pensados!)

Era un deja vuh de sensación…de una sensación tan fría que era capaz de quemarle como si mil infiernos se hubiesen fusionado en uno solo.

El parecido, el dolor interno, su alma inestable exaltaba cada célula de su ser que se conectaba en una unión abismal.

Un fin del mundo completamente nuevo, no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada.

El titanes ataquen se vio ausente para sacarla de la situación mental de la que se había hecho en ese preciso instante.

-¡Groaaar!—Gruñía la bestia infernal.

Pudo notar el azote de la criatura contra el suelo que se agrieto en mil pedazos y le dio la necesidad de levitar mientras el pterodáctilo verde se lanzaba a dar golpes veloces a la criatura.

Activo la alarma esperando el resto de los miembros del equipo que por alguna misteriosa razón no aparecieron.

Un golpe se estrello contra el suelo mientras miraba a su amigo destransformarse.

-Raven.—Nunca escucho su voz quebrarse de esa manera.

Se miraron intensamente por unos momentos.

Y lo olvidaron por un momento, olvidaron su ridícula situación y su ridícula discusión.

Porque había sido parte del grupo que no solo eran 5 súper héroes juveniles, sino un equipo.

Porque se habían querido y se querían a pesar de todas las ridículas situaciones.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos—El mantra sonó estruendoso levantando los escombros que azotaban con violencia y terminaban reducidos al caer.

"Esta sensación, es la maldita misma sensación"

**No**

Una señal posesiono su celular amarillo que sonaba polifónico.

Raven esperaba un mensaje de cualquier titán, Kid Flash, Robin, Ravager pero nunca se espero lo que llego.

Era algo que no había visto en años, sino es que nunca.

-¡Chico Bestia vámonos de aquí!—Huyeron. No del monstro, de la torre en sí.

Chico Bestia miraba su celular atónito mientras se materializaban sobre tierra firme.

-Recibiste el mismo mensaje ¿Verdad?—Le pregunto la encapuchada sosteniendo con fuerza su celular.

-Esa señal…Solo la pusimos en caso de estar en peligro de muerte.—Las palabras del Changeling casi sollozaban.

-Cuando éramos solo los cinco. Robin, Starfire, Chico bestia, yo….

-Cyborg.—Sabían de donde había sido dirigida la llamada, sabían de donde venia y quien estaba allí.

-Cyborg. —Repitió helada mientras ambos partían viaje.

-Esta muy lejos de aquí, llegaremos tarde.

-Llegaremos, eso es lo importante—La impotencia los consumía lentamente.

El camino fue silencioso, casi sepulcral.

Raven habría podido teletransportarlos de estar en sus mejores condiciones, pero había utilizado su energía en sacar a Chico Bestia y ella de la torre y su actual estado mental no le permitía concentrarse lo suficiente.

-Cyborg no puede morirse. Era él a quien pedíamos consejo cuando estábamos en problemas, era él quien nos escuchaba, era mi mejor amigo, era….

-ES. El está vivo, tú lo dijiste, no puede estar muerto. Robin y Starfire debieron recibir también su mensaje.

-Nightwing

-Siempre lo olvido—Rectifico Raven, recordando que el nombre de Robin había cambiado. Tantas cosas habían cambiado.

-Cyborg es mi mejor amigo, jugamos videojuegos, hacíamos chistes, reímos, nos molestaba cuando estábamos juntos.

-¿Ya no estamos juntos?—Raven reparo temiendo por lo que su inestabilidad pudo haber causado.

Y no se entristecía. De hecho, ni siquiera le sorprendía mucho.

Sus venas irradiaban ira, quemaban de una manera tan incontrolable e inexplicable que era incapaz de comprender. Dolía. Ardía. Mataba. _Deseaba matar_.

Trataba de recordar sus orígenes pacifistas y la instrucción de Azar. Autocontrol.

Desagradable Sensación.

¿Ese malvado de cuernos de reno nunca iba a dejarla en paz?

-Aun nos molestaría si estuviera con nosotros.—Cyborg, debían de concentrarse en Cyborg, les había mandado la señal **¡Esa señal!**

Aterrizaron sobre un terreno desolado, sin plantas, sin concreto, sin seres.

-La señal venia de por aquí—Raven no podía distinguir bien si Chico Bestia se había dirigido con una pregunta o una afirmación.

Compartieron miradas temerosas, era el atardecer y ellos habían volado a otro sitio, dejando a los nuevos titanes a su suerte.

Hacía mucho frio a pesar de la apariencia árida del sitio y caminaron en silencio.

-¡Ah!—Se quejo Chico Bestia a punto de caer después de haber resbalado con algo.-¡Maldición! ¿Quién deja trozos de metal en un medio de un sitio como este?—Raven no le pudo contestar.

Estaba pálida, mas pálida de lo habitual.

Un gesto somático que Chico Bestia sabia que solo tenía cuando estaba muy asustada o impactada.

"Una pierna…."

_Mecánica _

Compartieron miradas nerviosas, aterrorizadas, antes de comenzar a correr.

"Un brazo"

"Una mano"

Cada vez aparecían más piezas que querían ignorar.

Tratando de bloquear la mente del réquiem que los distraía de la verdad.

-"Detente" -¿Por qué detenerse? Se dijo entre el delirio.—"_Detente_"-Era uno de esos cambios repentinos y ridículos emitidos por una voz desconocida dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Raven qué haces? ¿Por qué te detienes?—Preguntó el Changeling casi asustado.

-…-No contesto.

-¡Vamos! Cyborg nos necesita.—Apuró. **Suplicó.**

-…-Su mirada estaba en blanco. Pero muy al contrario de avanzar se sentó, en la tierra. Se acostó, en la arena.

-¿Raven?—Chico Bestia no podía dejar de pensar que era una cruel broma, no podía ser más que eso, un destino horrible pintado por un pintor tremendista-¡Vamos!—Rugió tratando de hacerla reaccionar, tratando de que intentara al menos explicarle el porqué de sus acciones.

Cyborg los necesitaba. Cyborg estaba muriendo. Su amigo estaba en peligro.

-No quiero—Contestó al cabo de un rato acostada mirando al vacio mientras el Sol se escondía en el horizonte.

-¿No quieres?—¿Seria que Raven hubiera sido capaz de ver algo que él no?-¿Por qué no quieres?

-No tengo ganas—Chico Bestia esperaba todo de Raven. Cualquier cosa.

"_No es seguro"_

"_Tengo miedo"_

"_Estoy bromeando"_

"_Me estoy vengando de ti"_

"_No creo que sea buena idea"_

"_La arena es polvo de hadas y me hechizo"_

**¡LO QUE SEA!**

Menos un "No tengo ganas"

Y la encapuchada.

Sentía como si la atmosfera la empujara hacia el suelo.

Intentaba mover un dedo, pero se sentía inexplicablemente cansada para ello. Su voluntad se encontraba perdida, enterrada junto con ella.

Sus pulmones aspiraban un veneno psicótico del que no quería deshacerse.

Sabía que le hacía daño estar allí, solo acostada, pero no quería alejarse de su posición, no quería levantarse.

Sus ojos se entrecerraban queriendo dormir y ella trataba de que sus parpados lucharan contra la pesadilla.

La desesperación en el joven verde era lo único que veía.

-Raven, no puedes hacerme esto—Cyborg podía estar vivo a un par de metros o kilómetros, peleando o rogando por auxilio—Si no te levantas, te voy a dejar aquí ¿Me oíste?

-Vete, solo quiero dormir—Sus palabras no le pertenecían mas, eran tan heladas.

Garfield Logan miro a los lados impaciente, preguntándose qué hacer.

Se transformo en gorila dispuesto a llevársela por la fuerza. No pudo levantarla ni un milímetro del suelo. Su cuerpo estaba pegado a la Tierra de una forma irrealmente pesada. Como si la arena se dispusiera a tragársela, como si el infierno reclamaba llevársela. Cuando no pudo moverla ni siquiera un poco fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que esto tal vez no tenía nada que ver con Raven.

Tiro de su mano, intentando con cada musculo desconocido de su no tan desarrollado pero tampoco inútil verde cuerpo levantarla de su posición.

-Raven, algo te esta corrompiendo—No era la primera, ni mucho menos la última vez que una fuerza extraña manipulaba sus acciones—Cyborg, recuerdas a Cy ¿No? El nos necesita Rae.

Habían venido los dos para asistirlo, quien sabe que le podría estar pasando justo ahora.

Estaba desmembrado, quien sabe que bastardos le habrían hecho eso, quien sabe que habían hecho con su cuerpo, su corazón, su cabeza.

Chico Bestia le rogaba, le miraba triste, no le gustaba verlo triste.

Sus latidos.

Su voluntad.

Su cuerpo.

Su mente.

Se levanto de golpe respirando el aire fresco y sudando frio.

-Chico Bestia…-La voz segura de la dama de las sombras se había vuelto tan débil, sollozaba en un sonido apagado, casi inaudible, pero él había acosado demasiado el espacio personal de Raven como para descubrir cuando algo la perturbaba.—Lo siento Chico Bestia.

El aludido no se sentía con la voluntad de responder, no era el momento. Habían pasado casi una hora allí. Había un bulto a lo lejos. Las consecuencias estaban escritas.

Cyborg.

Su cuerpo.

Su armadura.

Bien conservado y con atención inmediata Cyborg podía vivir separado de su cuerpo.

Pero sin nadie que lo auxiliara, nadie que recogiera su cabeza y atendiera su cuerpo desmembrado. Después de una hora. Era terrible.

Lo mato.

Ella lo mato.

No el bastardo que lo había vuelto pedazos, ella era la culpable de esto.

Nunca volverían a ver a Cyborg, no volverían a ver su sonrisa, no escucharían nunca más sus booyahs, no se reiría nunca más de ellos, ni se burlaría por como actuaban, no les iba a dar una orden más como líder sustituto, ni iba a aconsejarlos cuando se sentían confundidos, cuando se sentían heridos.

-Veo que ustedes también recibieron la señal—La voz seria, autoritaria y heroica no era un tono que ellos supieran manejar muy bien.

-No es cierto—Se giraron por paranoia solo para ver a dos rostros muy conocidos para ellos.

-Tal parece que el destino nos unió de nuevo.

-No fue el destino.—El antifaz, la sonrisa, el traje morado, el cabello pelirrojo-Fue Cyborg

-¿Star…Fire?

-Robin.

-Ya no uso ese nombre, Raven.—Siempre lo olvidaba.

-¡Cyborg!—Expresó incrédulo el metamorfo al ver la cabeza de su amigo bionico en un frasco de conservación que su amiga Tamaraneana sostenía y se dirigió con lagrimas a agarrarlo y gritarle alegre a su mejor amigo que no la escuchaba debido a su estado de reposo cosas conmovedoras.

Había un silencio extraño, difícil e incomodo, se sorprendió a ella misma rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Y…No hay ningún abrazo?—Sintió los pasos de su pelirroja amiga acercarse, la envolvió en un abrazo,_ fuerte_, pero no rompehuesos para alguien de su raza.

-Te extrañe amiga.

Su ceño se relajo en su compañía.

-Starfire fue la primera en llegar aquí.

-Es cierto—Concordó soltando finalmente a Raven y girándose—Pero sin Nightwing es probable que no hubiera bastado para darle la atención inmediata para preservar a nuestro amigo.

-Nosotros llegamos al último…Fue mi culpa—Raven susurró lo ultimo mientras su rostro adquiría el gesto molesto de siempre.

-Llegaron. Vivo o muerto sabemos que Cyborg se los hubiera agradecido.

-El…estará bien ¿Verdad? Es decir, es una cabeza—Decía el titán joven algo preocupado pero la sonrisa radiante de Nightwing le contesto lo que quería saber.

Volaron en un Jet que Nightwing mantenía y partieron solo después de recoger cada pieza del androide.

Raven y Chico Bestia se sentaron en los asientos atrás de Robin y Starfire.

Era…Raro. Hace más de un año, ellos podían recordar como ambos súper héroes se veían tan felices de solo verse en el pasillo. Chico Bestia no podía dejar de notar como las cosas habían cambiado entre los dos. Nightwing y Starfire…no se hablaban, se trataban con respeto, pero no sonreían como antes al mirarse, no se reían ni se decían cosas bobas, se trataban como compañeros, sin inocencia, sin química. No eran especialmente fríos, pero tampoco eran cálidos.

Dolía verlos así.

Miro a la chica a su lado.

"Su novia"

¿Qué pasaría si él y Raven estuvieran atravesando algo parecido?

-Viejo…tu y Starfire…

-Terminamos hace meses—Su respuesta fue tan cortante, no era simplemente el tono severo de Robin, completamente diferente a cuando los regañaba en el equipo, su voz simple y sencillamente carecía de brillo.

Starfire no hizo ni un sonido.

No se quejo.

No sollozo.

Ni suspiro.

Nada.

Ni siquiera Raven como empática pudo percibir algo claro respecto a sus amigos.

La Torre titánica del lejano Jump City era la más cerca que se encontraba del sitio en donde estaban y no hicieron ni un solo sonido hasta llegar allí.

La construcción en la isla permanecía intacta, en perfectas condiciones, como si solamente el tiempo no transcurriera allí.

Un año.

Solo eso era suficiente para que el equipo de superhéroes más geniales de Jump City se encontrara completamente destrozado. Nightwing conectaba a Cyborg a la computadora central para intentar restablecerlo y todos estaban a su alrededor en el mutismo absoluto.

-Fuimos atacados—Puntualizo la chica cuervo para romper el hielo.

-Todos fuimos atacados, todo aquel que fue Teen Titan está en grave peligro—Continuo el líder reteniendo algo interno.

-El equipo principal, corremos grave peligro—Continuó Chico Bestia sin despegar la mirada del suelo con seriedad inusual.

-Un criminal tan malvado y con tanto resentimiento como para involucrar demonios para intentar asesinarnos.

-El no es un criminal…

-Por favor Raven…Es factible nuestra sospecha…¿Es el con quien tratamos?

-….Aquel que convirtió el mundo en piedra.

-El que convirtió el Sol en eclipse… el que está teniendo esa influencia extraña en tus comportamientos recientes.

-Si….Mi padre está detrás de todo esto.

* * *

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza con esto en serio :O! Saben que igual abandonados al menos por ahora no los dejo xD Ya no tardo mucho con en tu mente!**

**Nacho:** La verdad yo misma no esperaba reviews xD, no es que eso cambie mucho las cosas, pero me sorprendi de recibir mas de uno, aveces resulta mas complicado con tantas referencias al comic, amigo nacho, espero y la vida lo este tratando bien, me disculpo profundamente por no haber continuado este fic después de tanto tiempo, cada vez se va volviendo mas difícil mi presencia en fanfiction, pero amo lo que hago :D y pienso terminarlo, me encantan sus preguntas, pero la responderé a su tiempo y en el fanfic indicado :3 he notado que la mayoría de mis lectores me leen en la madrugada xD, no los culpo, yo también leo en la madrugada…

**Xepes-the-14th-nobody**: agggh dimelo a mi! Fanfiction ha estado tan abandonado y a mi que me encantan los cambios en la web!, alguna gente se queja pero a mi me gustan mucho :3 me encanta la imagen de la izquierda y las posibilidades de lectura, además del recuadro de review, Jericho no se recuperara ni con meses de psicoterapia xD, personalmente este fic tiene sus detalles, para empezar es el hecho de que no contiene mucha comedia, sino drama. Saludos!

**Lila-sama****:** Me alegro que te fascinara, espero y no haya matado esa emoción en este capitulo!, es un estilo un poco diferente al usual y no estoy muy acostumbrada! Me pone nerviosa que no tenga comedia, porque muchos de mis lectores me leen por eso, pero siendo sincera, no quiero ser solo la autora comica de Fanfiction, aveces simplemente dan ganas de otra cosa y la comedia no deja ver mucho pensamientos mas complejos, amo hacer comedia y dudo que algún dia pare de hacerlo, pero también quiero hacer otras cosas y este fanfic me da esa libertad. Saludos!

**rouga18**: Habria deseado continuar mas este que lo que continue en tu mente para cuando me pusiste este review xD, al menos ya descansare del otro fic, la verdad que eso de tener dos o mas fics no me va, soy escritora de poco tiempo! Yo también espero acabar ambas historias.

**Road-chan**: Continuado esta :3 no muy bien, no muy genial, pero continuado esta.

**Raven Sakura**: Gracias a ambas por comentar! Y si, hare drama, veremos que tanto degrado el genero…

**migueljo05****:** Espero y hayas recibido bien los comics :3 y gracias, tratare de que sigan estando bien mis obras!.

**Kuuuuuu****:** Regresada, continuada. Saludos!

**Blossomheart:** Mas bien habrá mas RaexBB por lo que le pasa a Raven!, el fanfic abandonado no esta!, la idea es visualizarlos mas grandesitos! :3 Por cierto, muchas gracias por pasarte por todos mis fics, me hiciste fangirlear con tus reviews xD Saludos!

**Katyx**: Continuado, ojala lo disfrutes.

Saludos a todos!

Bro-chan


End file.
